bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Hōgyoku
Use Shouldn't Aizen's transformations be accounted in the accounts of use section? Darksusanoo (talk) 00:06, September 6, 2010 (UTC) This page has not been updated in a while. I will be redoing a good portion of it when I get some time. I am still thinking out the best way to organize it--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 00:08, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, and what about adding the fact the Hogyoku can chose or reject anyone as its master,like what happened with Aizen.-Hockey Machete (talk) 23:39, September 26, 2010 (UTC) As said, I am overhauling this page so everything will be added--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 23:42, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Powers I don't think "Healing" should be included in the Powers section due to lack of evidence. All we know is that Aizen is that the Hōgyoku heals Aizen, but this could simply be an extension of his desires for the power to overthrow the Spirit King and trascendentalism. The regeneration/healing ability could be completely distinct to Aizen's own desires and not the Hōgyoku itself. We know that Orihime and Chad were both affected by the Hōgyoku and could still be injured and also that Urahara Kisuke was susceptible to injury while he was its "master." There just isn't enough information about all of its properties to state "Healing" as a definite power... the only thing we can really be relatively certain of is the Desire Materialization. Killbethy (talk) 22:50, November 30, 2010 (UTC) It healed Aizen, didn't it? That makes it one of its powers. "Powers" is where we record what it can do (but not the cases that are absolutely specific). It was able to heal Aizen, so it can heal people. Besides that, Aizen said that it was the Hogyoku's doing. Until we are disproven with evidence unmovable as a mountain, it should remain as is. But you're right, it is a little shaky on evidence. Aeron Solo wuz here (talk) 17:49, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Orb of Distortion Does anybody know where the Hougyoku is ever referred to by this name? It sounds familiar, but it seems to stem more from aged translations rather than being an actual alternative name. In which case, it should probably be removed, since it is not commonly referred to as such anyway. [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 15:05, February 14, 2011 (UTC) This name is completely new to me. Back then there were plenty of scanlations that have since disbanded, you must be remembering a version from in inactive scanlation. I'm not so sure it belongs in the article if we can't attribute it to a valid source and the only scanlation that is a valid source for us here is Ju Ni. [[User:Weedefinition|'WD']] ''Converse'' 17:04, February 14, 2011 (UTC) That's what I was thinking. I remember scanlators like Mangarain doing some of the older translations, such as when Zangetsu was originally presented as "Kitsuki." A lot of those older ones were fraught with error. [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 17:12, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Gallery Hey, I was thinking of adding a gallery page to the Hogyoku. Specifically once that details the Espada's Hogyoku forms and Aizen's Hogyoku forms. It would be good to have them all in one page, and they do contain shots of the Hogyoku itself and the effect it has on them. Anyone in agreement? Timjer (talk) 13:09, September 10, 2019 (UTC) :Sounds good to me.--Xilinoc (talk) 17:02, September 10, 2019 (UTC) ::Done. Seperated according to canon and non-canon and looks pretty good, if I say so myself. Timjer (talk) 18:06, September 10, 2019 (UTC) :::Very nice, all that is left is Harribel and Baraggan. Darkmachines (talk) ::::Good idea and looks good. 19:48, September 10, 2019 (UTC)